Talk:Gangplank/@comment-7644418-20130405182824/@comment-5955640-20130405193013
Beating Pantheon in lane as Gangplank? I'm just spitballing here but give this a try. Try to go for sustain in lane. Open yourself up to harassment and pull back when he uses an ability on you. Use your remove scurvy to undo the damage. If he initiates with his Aegis of Zeonia hit him once and get away. Heal yourself if need be and immediately shoot him with Parrley. Try to farm the lane. Stay as healthy as you can with a early defensive kit of cloth and possibly the bead and Farie charm as well. Lots of potions of both health and mana. He'll try to push you out of lane with his abilities. His mana will run out very quickily because of this. Thats when you get him. When you have more than half of your health as well. Raise morale and go straight for him. If you have ignite or exhaust now would be the moment to use them. As you know Exhaust reduces movement speed and attack speed. his aegis protection is applied after every forth cast of his spell or auto attack. With his mana down he can't summon it as easily espescially if you hit him with exhaust. Hit him with parrley while his sheild is down. Keep attacking until Parrley comes back up again and hit him after bringing down his shield again. If he keep trading with you pull back and use remove scurvy. If he runs let him. You probably need to see if the jungler is going to gank you anyways. If you actually brought him down to below 30 percent health and you are at level six, see if he got pushed back to his turret. If he did use you're ultimate on him. Stay a good distance and just hit him with that ultimate if that doesn't kill him he'll need to recall. You can recall safely now. You want to buy those defensive items first. But once you get those. Get a dagger, A long sword, and a Amplifying tome. As a note. You may want to have magic and armor penetration on Gang plank in the runes and or masteries. Scaling AP and AD will also help. Long sword into Bilgewater cutlass and Amplifying tome into Hextech revolver. The dagger will help you turn the bilge water cutlass into Blade of the ruined king. Buy the chain vest and let both cloth and chained vest combine into thornmail. Turn the bead into Emblem of valor and the charm into tear of the goddess. Tear into Manamune and Emblem into Banner of command. Try to rush the items you can combine first so the pair of boots you happen to be wearing don't get in the way of the build (or just don't wear boots *lighting strikes*). This will go towards your sustain and you'll need it to successfully trade with pantheon as sustain from both counts will keep you healthy. I would think that by the time you can buy most of the advanceds items I've perscribed you are either doing well enough to take the turret and start lane jumping. Or things haven't gone well enough to stay in lane due to a lost turret. In which case this build could still benefit you defenisvely and offensively throughout the game. NOW it's not the typical ADC build. In fact it's not the bruiser build either. In fact I just made it up this second and I have no name for it nor do I intend to name it for conievnce. But just thinking about your situation as you mentioned it, this is what I have come up with for you. I would invite you to test it out and let me know how it goes.